We Travel to the past, Not the Future
by Citizen-of-Pompeii
Summary: One shot based on the sneak peek of 2x06. This is not a Garcy story. I do not ship Garcy, I just have this really strong desire for Lucy and Flynn to be the best friends in the world. This is introspection on Lucy during her conversation with Flynn. Yes, it is angst because it is canon and Lucy is currenly suffering. I apologize for nothing.


**Hi guys, I'm back! I know I have not posted in forever. Honestly, I don't remember when the last time was. I'm pretty sure it was before the season 2 premiere of Timeless aired. It was probably before 2018. And this is probably not what a lot of people were hoping for when I posted next. I give a personal apology to the wonderfully gifted and lovely TheVelvetDusk because I told you I was working to post another chapter of Living in the Present. I have, but it is taking longer than I thought because it always does. This wasn't even supposed to be this long. But I just had to write something in canon for this breath taking new season.**

 **By the way, Timeless is the best show out there. Honestly. It is incredibly original, somehow makes a realistic and understandable love triangle, and creates the best characters that it stays true to and actually develops in amazing and realistic ways.**

 **I adore my baby Lucy and just wish everyone would stop hurting her. I love Wyatt as always, but right now I want to slap him for being stupid. You all know what I am talking about. Yes, I am still suspicous of Jessica, but as of right now I have accepted her as a very nice and amazing woman who got caught in the wrong situation and needs to get out from between Lucy and Wyatt. Rufus, you are loveable dork who is currently annoying me and in the competition of "whose life sucks the most?" you are in dead last. I need Rufus to suck it up and be there for Lucy. Denise Christopher, you are badass and I need more of you being motherly toward Lucy and telling her you are proud of her. Mason...you are also losing the "whose life sucks the most?" competition. Jiya, please 1. let people try to help you and 2. keep being a strong, independent, amazing, kickass woman who tells her friends about her futuristic visions in order to try and help them. As for Garcia Flynn... I just need more of him. More and more and more. And pure platonicness between him and Lucy. Strictly friendship. Oh, and Emma needs to die. After telling Lucy how to get Amy back.**

 **Okay, sorry, there is my season 2 rant. The reason I have been absent from the writing world, there are actually many. It is a very long list. I will list them all in my next update of Living in the Present when I also profusely apologize for not updating sooner.**

 **Again, I do NOT ship Garcy. I just want them to be best friends, like brother and sister. Lyatt is my OTP, they better be endgame or I will be a puddle of tears. Right now, I need Flynn to help take care of my precious Lucy and look after her becuase she really, really needs it.**

 **WARNING: This is based on the sneak peek from 2x06. If you don't want spoilers, leave now. This warning will only apply for about 6 more hours, but here it is anyway.**

 **Please like and comment. Let me know what you think! Even if it is yelling at me for not updating my other story.**

* * *

"Must be uh… awkward between you two."

Lucy was tired, exhausted down into her very soul. And having this conversation right now, with Garcia Flynn of all people, was the last thing in the world she wanted to do at this very moment. "It's not awkward between us." Lucy denied immediately, wanting to shut this down as soon as possible.

"Wyatt and Rufus, giggling like schoolboys about Wyatt's late-night activities with Jessica? That wasn't awkward?" Flynn insisted.

For as long as she lived, Lucy would never admit how breathless with pain that statement made her. Wyatt… she understood. He wouldn't be the man she… fell in love with (she had to stop thinking of him that way, he was a married man) if he hadn't tried to make it work with Jessica. Even if she wanted to blame Wyatt, she couldn't. After all, she was complicit in the crime of her own heartbreak, convincing Jessica to stay and give Wyatt a second chance.

But what he did… and with Rufus. Rufus knew. He saw all the lingering looks, let Lucy and Wyatt have their moment first when she found them in 1893, he walked in on them in Hollywood for heaven's sake. Yet, there he was, with Wyatt doing exactly what Flynn said they were. In that moment, hearing the two of them, a crack symmetrical to the Wyatt-sized one that ripped open her heart tore into any unmarked flesh she had left. The second crack was Rufus-sized.

And she tried. Tried so hard to understand how they could do that to her. Tried to reconcile these two men in front of her with _her_ Wyatt and _her_ Rufus. But that was the thing, they weren't hers anymore. Somehow, somewhere, the tether that bound them together had frayed and broke. But only on her side. Rufus and Wyatt were still tied together. She was the only one whose knot wasn't strong enough, whose tether had snapped and dropped her all alone in the deep dark abyss of aching loneliness and heartbreak.

"Nope." Lucy answered. Lies, lies, lies. More lies. It almost felt like she was back with Rittenhouse. All she did there was lie. Lie that she was swallowing their propaganda rather than choking on it. Lie that she understood the Rittenhouse cause. Lie that she would prove her loyalty and be their obedient, little pureblooded princess. Just lies and lies and lies piling up until she couldn't see her own reflection in the mirror.

"So that's not why you secretly keep a bottle of vodka under your bed." Lucy turned around to face him before he even finished his statement. Because it was a statement, not a question. He knew—about the vodka and that she was lying. Her eyes met his the second she turned. Deep brown on brown. She didn't know what he was trying to do here, but he didn't know her.

"Are you spying on me?" she asked, her voice steady despite the rage that was starting to coil in her stomach. It always surprised her when she managed to do that, hide what she was feeling. But she was getting better each day, being heaped with practice.

"No," Flynn responded immediately, as if he wanted to dispel any thoughts of him spying. He looked at the ground as he kept speaking. "I do remember reading about it in your journal." Flynn confessed, and then Lucy was the one not looking at him.

That goddamn journal. The one that Lucy couldn't decide was a blessing or a curse. The reason Flynn stole the Mothership was because of her journal, her words. Yet, if he hadn't, it would have fallen into Rittenhouse's hands without anyone knowing. Without any resistance, Rittenhouse could have decimated history, warping it so that when they retuned to the future they would have an iron clamp on humanity. And lord knows what would have become of her. Fulfilling her future as their princess? It was impossible to know. Just like everything else having to do with time travel, the journal gave her a headache.

"Lucy, when you gave me that book—"

"Which may or may not be true." Lucy interjected, stick with her current theme of denial until proven true.

"No, you gave it to me. You wanted me to read it, and I did. Look, at first all I cared about was that it was a tool to take down Rittenhouse. But the more I read it, the longer I stayed with it, the more I felt like I knew you, understood you. Lucy, dammit, sometimes I feel like I know you better than you know yourself." Flynn said.

"What do you want from me, Flynn? You don't know me." Lucy snapped, her anger finally coming through. It made her so angry, uncomfortable, want to rage at him for even thinking that he _knew_ her. But more than anything, it made afraid that it was true. That sometime, she wrote it all down. Poured their missions on the journal's pages, and even worse, her own heartbreak. Her stomach clenched to think that from the first moment she saw him, from the Hindenburg, that he knew her life was headed in a nose dive to vaporize on impact. Did he know from the start that she would one day find both solace and pain in a bottle of vodka while laying on a lumpy, tiny bed in a grimy, underground bunker? That she hated and loved that bottle because it was the only thing that could numb her but she always thought about Wyatt and whiskey and blue eyes while she was throwing the burning liquid down her throat?

She didn't want Flynn to know her and she didn't want to get close to him. If she did, he just became another person to lose. And the universe seemed to decree that she would lose everyone she cared about. Her entire world had dissolved into quicksand at her feet. She had to be so far under by now, the burning in her airless lungs—the feeling of suffocating—was so normal to her now. Garcia Flynn and his dark eyes, dark hair, and Croatian accent were not going to worm their way into her heart. She didn't have enough room left for another scar. She got up every morning for one reason: to bring down Rittenhouse. There was no way in hell she was going to let Garcia Flynn change that. No matter how many old movies he watched with her, or how many beers, or how many times in saved her in different centuries. She was done.

But that was the curse of being Lucy Preston, she wasn't done. She couldn't turn off feelings or fully shut down her heart, not even to protect herself. It wasn't who she was. And she was incredibly scared of who this man would be to her one day. After all, they traveled to the past, not the future.

"Well, I guess we're having our own awkward moment right now." Flynn said. Lucy couldn't agree more.

* * *

 **Thank you so much to everyone who read, and please please comment! They give me life. It might even make me update my other story faster, but no promises because real life likes to get in the way. Tell me if I got my lovely Lucy right please. Also, let me know if you want Flynn's point of view. I've never done it before but there is a first time for everything.**


End file.
